Simply Home
by KidHeart4
Summary: A short, simple story about Heart moving in with the Mighty Ducks when they first arrived on Earth. As she gets to know Duke and the others she finds herself feeling excited and anxious about things changing.


Simply Home.

By: KidHeart

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks or any of it's characters. I do own Heart however.

We had just barely settled in Anaheim. My teammates had all become hockey stars to the humans that lived in this city. They had a contract that allowed us to build a new home beneath the Aerohead Hockey Stadium that had become our home turf. It wasn't long before our new home was ready and we were moving in officially. In the meantime we had been staying at a nearby suite at a hotel. It had been kinda fun setting up our home for the foreseeable future.

Wildwing had showed us the blueprints for our headquarters, pointing out where rooms would be, the infirmary, galley, etc. For our rooms there was the base area with three split hallways leading to our respective rooms. Wildwing and Nosedive's rooms were in the central room hall with Grin across from them. Mallory and Tanya shared the left hall. Duke and I shared the right hall. We all had enough space for large rooms of our very own to decorate and add what ever we could want or need.

Everyone decided to make the best of our strange situation and had some fun with designing their rooms the way they wanted. Nosedive's screamed comics and video games. Wildwing stuck with a sports theme. Tanya wanted a nice work desk so she could work in her room if she needed to, even though she had a lab and garage to tinker in as well. Mallory wanted workout equipment and a nice closet for clothes. Grin's room was simple and decorated with meditation crystals and chimes. While Duke just wanted a relaxing space to hold some book shelves and a sofa to read them on. I hadn't really known what to put in my room.

"I guess a desk for drawing?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Duke looked at me curiously, "Do we have an artist on our team?"

I shrugged, blushing a little, "I guess?"

"Sis get whatever you want, it's not a problem," Nosedive encouraged as we walked along the outside of the shopping mall.

We had gone out as a group the night before moving in to try and find things we wanted for our new home. We were all wearing jerseys with slacks or skirts. I had actually opted for cargo pants rather than a skirt like the other two girls. It felt so strange though moving into a building all together, even though we had already been staying in a hotel together. Everyone was still getting used to being around one another. My teammates often expressed their frustration of being stuck on Earth in the first place. Yet we all knew that we still had a mission to complete. So here we were trying to make the best of the situation.

"It just feels funny being told to shop like this, I know I'm a part of the team, but I'm not a hockey star like the rest of you," I pointed out sheepishly.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Wildwing chuckled, "Look, you're our little sister, so look at it as though we're family just like back home. Remember when mom met you?"

I smiled remembering their kind mother that had taken me in and given me a room as though I were her own daughter. She had taken me shopping to make me feel like a part of the family. She insisted in helping me find clothes in styles I was comfortable in and helping me find my interest in drawing.

"It won't be any different here," Wildwing insisted, "You're one of us, so you're being taken care of too."

"Thanks Wildwing," I smiled, feeling a bit better about everything.

"I am excited about having an official home all together," I told them.

"It's definately something to get used to," Mallory commented, "but hopefully we can return to Puck World soon."

Tanya nodded in agreement.

"It's not so bad here though," Duke mentioned as he paused in front of a book store he was curious about.

I had wondered about how Duke had felt about everything. I wondered where he had lived before the invasion, knowing about who he had been before. Though I was afraid to ask him about it. When I had asked about his past when we first met he hadn't been too keen on telling me about it.

When he stopped in front of the shop he decided to head in, "You guys can go on ahead, I'll meet ya back at the hotel in a litte while."

I looked at him curiously, unaware that I was walking up to him.

"The buddy system is a good idea for now," Wildwing agreed as I looked to them a little surprised until I realized I was standing beside Duke now.

"With Dragonus out there somewhere no one should be out alone right now. Duke if anything happens use your com okay?" Wildwing ordered a bit uncertainly.

At first Wildwing looked hesitant about it being me to stay behind though. However he pushed through his concerns and gave a nod of approval to me.

My older brother was still getting used to becoming leader of our team after losing his best friend only a few weeks ago. He was always concerned about where Nosedive or I were, as though he were afraid we would vanish too.

"Sure thing Wildwing," Duke agreed as he held the door open for me, "Ladies first sweetheart."

I blushed again as I stepped inside, leaving the others to head back to the hotel. Then Duke followed behind me. Together we strolled through the bookstore, exploring shelves as we walked along.

"So you're excited for tomorrow?" Duke asked me as I picked up a sketchbook to examine.

"I am," I admitted again, "I really like living with everyone. It's sort of like a family in a weird way."

Duke:

I smiled at her when she said that. She had a sweet way of looking at things considering everything that had happened in such a short time. I myself was still adjusting to my life on Earth. When I heard sirens I had to remind myself that I was no longer on the run.

"It's nice havin' a set place ta stay an' rest," I admitted.

Heart looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Duke, what was your life like before? Did you have a home to go to, a place to rest your head?"

"I had our hideout, but it wasn't exactly safe there," I heard myself slip, "An' I didn't really have anyone I would consider family."

The young woman standing beside me turned towards me, her hand reaching gently to shyly grasp my sleeve.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's the life I chose after all," I assured her.

I could see that she wanted to offer some words of comfort, yet she wasn't sure how to answer. While she was looking up at me I slipped the skecthbook she was holding out of her hand. Before she could protest I had bought it and brought it back to her in a shopping bag.

"You didn't have to do that!" She exclaimed, blushing again,

"I wanted to angel, don't worry about it so much okay?"

"Duke?"

"About my past as well, don't worry about it too much okay sweetheart?" I said while handing her the shopping bag.

"Duke," she pushed gently, "I'm not going to turn away because of your past. Please believe me when I say that. I trust you, that won't ever change, okay?"

I was a bit speechless when she said this to me. Having someone know who I was, yet still want to stand by my side was still so strange to me. I felt my heart soften as she looked up at me, breaking the walls I had built around it.

"Heart-"

"I guess I was just curious," Heart said to me, clutching the sketchbook closely to her that I had just given to her, "Before I met Wildwing and Dive, I was alone too. I know I don't remember much before Puck World, but I know I was running from something. I didn't have anyone to turn to either."

For a moment I caught a glimpse of the lonely young woman I had first seen that night. I couldn't help but rest a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at me, "Hey, ya don't have ta be alone anymore. Ya know that right? Neither of us have to worry about where we'll call home for a while."

She smiled, regaining the excitement she had shown a few minutes ago.

I then smiled, "Ya want ta get something ta eat?"

She tried to protest as she had before,"You and the others have done so much already!"

"It's my treat Heart," I insisted as I took her by the hand and lead her out of the store.

As strange as it was, it felt a little like we were on a date. I shook my head, knowing that it wasn't the case, but a part of me wished it were. It was pleasant having someone to adventure with and look out for. I hadn't been around anyone like this since before joining The Brotherhood of the Blade. I could walk with her freely outside without worrying about being noticed by police. I relished in the freedom I had now and wanted to celebrate with her a little. For unknown to her at the time, she was the one that gave me that desire to be a better man. And unknown to myself at that moment I was beginning to fall in love with her.

So we shared a pizza together. As we did we talked about the strange new things we had seen in this world so far. Heart excitedly talked about our teammates as well. We were still getting used to one another, but she had already gained an admiration for everyone.

"I'm glad ta see ya so much happier now," I slipped before I could catch it.

Heart looked up at me a bit puzzled. I hadn't told her yet that I had rescued her before, or that I had seen her once again before the attack.

"When we first arrived here ya seemed like ya felt out of place," I said with truth in my words, for it had been something I had noticed when we came to Earth.

I then quickly changed the subject and asked if she wanted to explore with me for a bit after dinner. My heart skipped to hear her say yes. It felt so strange having someone bond with me like this. For this one evening it felt like it was just her and I, and not because we were designated partners.

Heart:

Every moment I spent with him gave me an odd comfort. I liked getting to know Duke outside of battle. Here and there I got a brief glimpse of who he may have been before when he told me bits and pieces in confidence.

As we adventured through the city it nearly felt like we were on a date of sorts. When we came to a park near the mall he offered his hand to me. It was around dusk now, yet it felt like time hadn't flowed at all. For a while I wanted it to stay like this.

While we walked I noticed other couples enjoying their moonlit strolls in passing. Musicians played near a fountain to serenade lovers. I felt a bit out of place for a moment. Though my heart seemed to flutter around him, I wasn't sure what it really meant yet, and I doubted he looked at me the way I wanted to look at him. He was a dear friend to me, but that was it wasn't it? I also noticed that the other couples were dressed like they were on a date, especially the young ladies. While I was still in my jersey and cargo pants.

Duke:

I noticed as Heart paused looking down at her clothes and the other girls' dresses. I knew she normally wasn't too worried about it, but in the moment it seemed as though she felt out of place. Then I found myself reaching an arm around her as I pulled her closer to me as we walked. I looked to see her blushing again as I draped my arm around her.

"No matter what ya wear sweetheart, there's no one I would rather be out here with," I told her as her face grew an even deeper red.

I wondered if she had ever been out with someone like this before. She had told me how alone she was in the past, so it was probably unlikely. This also seemed to be very new to her. While I had girls fawn over me in the Brotherhood as a dashing heart breaker, or so I had been told time and time again. I had also charmed girls before the Brotherhood. Yet I hadn't really been drawn to anyone before.

In the moment with the music playing and the moonlight falling over us I pulled away to then give an invitational bow, "Would ya like ta dance?"

She shyly laughed as her sweet smile returned. Then I took her by the hand and pulled her into a brief dance. After a few minutes I tipped the musicians as we headed down the sidewalk again. We then continued to explore the city for a while before deciding to head back to the others.

When we started heading back to the hotel I had lost track of the time and found just how late it was.

"We'd better head back," I said reluctantly, "Your brother will be lookin' for ya if we don't."

We were standing beneath a streetlamp as we checked the clock nearby. It was close to midnight. I was carrying pencils I had noticed her looking at earlier. She was carrying her sketchbook.

As we walked along I paused for a moment, taking in everything that was about to occur the next day. Heart noticed and stopped beside me.

"Duke?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm alright sweetheart," I assured her with a charming smile that caused her to blush again, "Thanks for stayin' out with me tonight."

"I had fun," Heart continued to blush, "Are you sure I didn't bother you?"

"Not at all," I assured as I stepped before her.

I then bent down slightly to meet her eye to eye. Then for a brief moment I kissed her gently on the cheek. Her face shared the deep red of her hair when I pulled away from her.

Heart:

"Duke?!" I exclaimed as he stepped back, still smiling.

My mind tried to guess what was happening between us all of the sudden. Did he know how I was starting to feel about him? Was he teasing me? Did he feel the same as I did? Or perhaps he was being friendly?

"I had a feelin' maybe no one had ever given ya your first kiss before," he said, recalling what I had told him before about my past.

Duke:

I watched as she brushed her fingers lightly against her cheek.

"Did I guess right?" I asked gently.

She nodded. My heart softened again when I saw her shy reactions as she tried to guess why I had kissed her.

"I jus' wanted ta thank you for stayin' with me tonight," I told her, "An' they say a girl never forgets her first kiss. No matter what happens in the future, whether here or in any other world, I want ya ta know ya have someone lookin' out for ya who cares for ya."

Tears began to well in her eyes, and I could see how flustered she was from my gesture. Finally she broke her own reserves and threw her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"I could never forget you Duke," she told me, "but thank you still."

I then realized why she had been so eager to move in all together with the others. To her it meant she wouldn't be alone anymore. That she could wake up each morning knowing someone would be there in the same home with her. She didn't have to guess where she would rest or who she would be with. Yet at the same time, as I hugged her back, I felt how afraid she must have been feeling as well. So much had changed in such a short time.

"Hey, hey," I said softly as I heard her trying not to cry, "hey it's okay sweetheart. You're not alone anymore. We're all goin' ta have a home together as a team. Think of us as a family of sorts like Wildwing said before."

Our hug grew tighter for a brief moment before she finally pulled away and tried to brush the tears out of her eyes.

"Ya know I've never met someone so genuinely sweet as you are," I chuckled as I gently dried her eyes.

She blushed again and I laughed softly seeing her react.

"Let's get back ta the others before Wing sends out a search party," I suggested as I offered a hand to her.

She nodded her head as she held my hand. We then walked back to the hotel, enjoying the night air quietly together as we did. Though we weren't aware at the time, that night began a shift for her and I that connected us as so much more than partners, or even close friends.

When we got back to the hotel we found everyone still up and about.

Wildwing was at the door waiting for us with a worried expression on his face.

"You two had me worried sick," he told us as Nosedive rushed up and hugged his twin sister.

"Sorry Wing, but she's safe as I promised she would be," I assured our leader who gave a sigh of relief.

I then watched as Nosedive pulled Heart over to the dining table in the suite we had been staying in. I could hear him asking her about our night out.

"Why are you covering your cheek sis?" I overheard him ask her.

Wildwing looked to me with a puzzled expression. I shrugged with a smile on my face and then walked over to the shared living space where I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest in a relaxed manner and watched her for a moment. Her twin was showing her some of his new comics and she was starting to draw as they talked. A part of me wanted to go back to a few minutes ago before we'd come back, but at the same time it was enough to see her excited around everyone again. I noticed her glance up at me before giving Nosedive her attention again. I smiled as I watched her a minute longer before heading to my room for the night.

Heart:

"What happened between you two anyway?" Wildwing asked me as he approached the table.

I brushed my fingers against where Duke had kissed me that night. A warm sensation spread through my heart as I said, "We had an adventure through the city. That's all."

Wildwing looked at me a bit worriedly then he shook his head with a smile as if he knew, "I guess you can't just stay our little sister forever can you?"

"Wing?" I asked.

Wildwing and Nosedive both exchanged worried looks before sharing a light chuckle. Did they know?

"Well, try to get some sleep soon. We have a big day tomorrow moving in to our new home," Wildwing reminded me.

I nodded with a renewed smile.

For a little while longer I talked with Nosedive as Wildwing turned in for the night. I continued to sketch out some drawings while my twin read his comics. At some point Nosedive decided to turn in as well. Yet I found myself too excited to do the same, and so I continued to draw.

Duke:

It was about 4 in the morning when I found myself awake again. Dreams had spurred me awake. Though I couldn't quite recall what they had bee about all the same. I decided to step outside and get some fresh air before going back to sleep. I threw my jersey back on that oddly matched the black night slacks I wore. Then I stepped out into the shared living space. I was surprised to find the dining room light was still on, until I found Heart sound asleep with her head resting in her arms like they were a pillow. At some point while she was drawing she must have drifted off while drawing.

I shook my head slightly as I approached her, "Aw Heart."

I then carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her to her and Nosedive's temporary room. A bit of pride stirred in me as I got the door open without waking the young drake from his own sleep. Quietly I walked over to Heart's bed and set her gently on it and soundlessly pulled the covers up over her. Before stepping away I gently brushed her hair to the side to see her closed eyes. Afterwards I slipped back out of the room and closed the door without a sound. With that I returned to my shared room with Grin and fell back to sleep myself. Though a part of me wondered if I had woken up because of her, or perhaps because of dreams about her.

Heart:

I had been surprised to find myself in bed the next morning. Nosedive was already up and about with the others. I quickly got out of bed, still in my jersey and cargo pants, and rushed out to greet my teammates. Nosedive threw an arm around my neck, putting me in a headlock of sorts as he rustled my hair, "About time you woke up girly-girl!"

"Sorry," I said with a smile.

I looked around to see everyone packing their things and bringing it to the Aerowing just outside. Wildwing walked over to me handing me a plate of food, "Have some breakfast sis before we head out."

He then rustled my hair as well.

"Thanks Wildwing," I replied as I fixed my ponytail and accepted the plate he was offering me.

Grin was at the dinning table and pulled a chair out for me to sit in beside him.

"It's good to see you in good spirits young artist friend," he told me as I sat down next to him.

Grin towered over me by 2 full feet, but I had already felt a strong gentle giant nature from him. I appreciated his company quite a bit even though he said very little. I found that he liked poetry and he would ask about my drawings from time to time.

Tanya was drinking her coffee in the nearby kitchen. She seemed nervous as she packed her things while having her breakfast.

"Good morning," she greeted as I waved to her.

Mallory then stepped in to grab another box to carry out, but she gave a quick nod to me as she picked one up. I wasn't quite used to hanging around other women that often, but I really liked Mallory and Tanya. They were both strong and smart, and I found myself looking up to both of them in different ways.

Nosedive and Wildwing were now outside getting the ship ready for once everything was packed.

I looked around curiously, wondering where my partner was. Until he slipped behind me rustling my hair as well. I looked up at him to see his charming smile. I could feel myself blushing already. Then he set a smaller box on the table near my plate.

"Here's all of your art supplies sweetheart, I think I got it all," he told me.

"Duke you didn't have to do that!" I told him.

"It's okay, I know ya were up late last night so I took care of it for ya," he replied.

I then realized how I had ended up in my bed the night before. He seemed to know that I knew and laughed lightly.

"Thank you," was all I could think to say.

"No problem sweetheart," he replied as he then stepped out to help the others.

I then finished my breakfast while Grin told me about the meditation crystals he had found while they were out yesterday.

"If you ever need to meditate over anything you're welcome to join me," Grin offered.

I nodded, grateful for his kindness. And I felt a strong friendship growing between he and I. This would soon become more evident in the battles to come when Grin looked out for me as another big brother would and I would ask for his advice on things.

Soon we were headed to the pond to see our new home and finally move in. As we approached it's doors we found a statue of our leader placed at the front entrance. Wildwing seemed nervous about it being there, as he had not accepted his role as leader yet.

"It doesn't feel needed," he tried to say.

"I think it's really cool!" I told him.

"Yeah big bro, it helps people see us in a better light!" Nosedive agreed as he patted his brother on the back.

"Besides," I pointed out when I noticed a few kids walking up to it, "The kids around here really seem to love it. You're a hero to them big brother."

"You think so?" He asked.

Nosedive and I nodded encouragingly.

We then went inside and stepped into our new elevator all together for the first time. The doors slid closed and down we descended into the levels below. I breathed in a moment before feeling his hand close over my own. I looked up at him to see his usual smile of encouragement. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened for the first time ever to reveal our completed headquarters. Tanya had overseen most of the process to make sure everything was what we needed and wanted our home to be.

I found myself exploring the halls with Nosedive for a while, making note of where everything was. Though it wasn't like the houses we had known before, something felt welcoming about this place. It felt secure. Perhaps because I knew I wasn't alone in living here.

We spent most of the day moving things in, though all of our furniture had been delivered and placed already. The others had all helped in this process over the last few weeks. I had offered to help, but Wildwing had told me that he wanted me to see everything when it was completed for the first time. I wondered if the big brother part of him was trying to give me the experience of taking in my new home with everyone as a gift. Rather than waking up not knowing where I was as I had when they found me.

I found myself looking for our rooms as I walked along the living quarters.

"Down here!" I heard Duke call to me from down the right hall.

I found myself running to him before stopping in front of our rooms.

"I believe yours is to the left sweetheart," Duke told me as he gestured to what was to be my room.

He was carrying the box he had packed for me before, "Here ya are."

"Duke you don't need to keep-"

He handed it to me carefully and opened the lid for me as I held it.

Inside I found the sketchbook and pencils he had bought for me. Though on top was a small, velvet burgundy case. I looked to him unsure for a moment before he nodded to me. As I picked it up he pulled the bigger box out of my hands so I could open it properly. Inside was a very delicate gold chain bracelet that had eight frail gold hearts connected to it. Duke set the box down now as he offered to help me clasp it around my wrist.

"When did you-?"

He smiled as he fastened the clasp carefully, "I jus' wanted ya ta have somethin' special for today. As I said before, I want you ta know that we're all here as a team, an' I am close by if ya need me okay? Though it did feel a little strange buying a bracelet for once."

He gave a sly smirk as he looked at me. I shook my head as I smiled still.

"Thank you."

He gave a slight nod as he released my hand, but not before kissing my hand as he had when we first met. My heart skipped as I felt myself blushing yet again. Did he know what he was stirring in me?

Not long after Duke escorted me back to the galley where we found everyone sharing our first dinner officially in our new home. Nosedive had ordered pizzas and was already handing out plates to our teammates. When I strolled in with Duke he gave us our plates, and then pulled me along with him, sitting me between him and Wildwing. I laughed softly over how insistant he was, even though we were all sitting together either way.

"I know he's your partner and all, but I was your best friend first!" Nosedive whispered, teasing me.

"Dive?" I looked to my twin as I laughed.

Wildwing yet again rustled my hair. I then looked to everyone around me. For the first time in months I felt my nerves ease. I took in everything with excitement igniting deep down in me. I quickly grew close to each of my teammates, and these friendships would only grow stronger from that point on. Each of us would soon grow to trust and rely on one another. With every battle we faced we found it more critical than ever that everyone make it out okay. We took care of everyone and we all played our part in this team. Though I was starting out as a fighter, I worked hard to grow stronger so that I could be there for everyone as they were for me.

The Mighty Ducks were more than teammates to me. They were my family. And this place we had built together was where we could live and build relationships together. I looked to Wildwing, Nosedive, and Grin as brothers who were fiercely protective of me. Mallory and Tanya were the sisters I had never had before that I could look up to. Phil even became part of this as one of the rare humans I could be around, when he wasn't trying to get us to endorse something. And then there was Duke, who in a short time I would find myself growing closer and closer to with every day. Soon enough I would come to learn that those feelings stirring in me was love.

Yet for now as I watched everyone interact with one another, eating in the galley together for the first time, I saw each of them being themselves. Tanya calculating something in her notes. Mallory was talking with Wildwing about her life in the military. Grin listened to everyone as he enjoyed our company. Nosedive asked if everyone wanted to play a board game after dinner. Phil closing his phone for once and getting to know everyone a bit better. And Duke taking in everything as he relaxed in his chair. For a moment he glanced over at me and we shared a smile. Then I closed my eyes a moment, breathing a sigh of relief as I knew at my core.

We were finally home.


End file.
